Mom's New Boy Toy
by wickedlovee
Summary: Ana's meeting her mom's new boyfriend. What happens when that guy just so happens to be Christian Grey? Yes it's naughty. If you don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ana please, put something else on! Something that makes you look presentable... and don't give me your attitude! I'm your mother, treat me with respect!" My mother scolds me.

I inwardly scream and throw on a purple spaghetti strapped shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of black toms.

"There! Presentable enough mother?" God, I don't understand why I couldn't just go to Kate's party. Why does my mom need me to be hear to meet her new boy toy? It's not like I'd fucking speak to him! I never speak to any of her boy toys. Except Ray... He was my favorite. He made a mistake... one mistake and she broke it off. We haven't spoken in almost 7 months.

Ironic isn't it? First guy of her's I get along with, she breaks it off and I never get to speak to him again! It's like she wants me to hate her boy toys...

I only hate most of them, because well... she's 41 and dates guys maybe 8 years younger than her because it makes her feel young? Can she not. I mean Ray was 3 years older than her and I guess that's why we got along. Because he actually seemed and looked like a dad, not someone who could practically be my boyfriend. I mean seriously?

* * *

I'm interrupted by my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring. My mom rushes downstairs when I miserably follow her. When she arrives at the front door, she fixes her hair and runs her hands down her beautiful red dress that really compliments her curves.

"How do I look?" She mouths to me. I stick my thumb up to signalize that she looks great and she smiles.

"Okay now go fix the table." Back to being the bitch mom now are we? I scowl at her then nod and proceed to go set the table.

I place the last fork on the table when I hear my mom approaching. I put on my best fake smile and my mother finally comes into view, but it's the person behind her that makes all the air leave my body. An Adonis in true form with unruly coppered color hair and mesmerizing gray eyes. Oh my God, he can't be any older than 27, what the fuck!

"Anastasia?" My mom yells.

I shake my head and look at her. "What?"

"I said, this is Christian, Christian Grey." I look back at the beautiful Adonis and his eyes are raking over my body. Oh lord, my panties are getting wet under his gaze.

He seems to snap out of it and moves his hand toward me, I take it and I feel an electric current flow through my body when I shake his hand. What the fuck?

"Nice to finally meet you, Anastasia.." He says to me in a low voice. Damn even his voice is sexy..

I purposely bite my lip and his eyes darken. Ha, Jose and Ethan always tell me that my lip biting literally 'does something to them'. I guess it's true for Christian too.

This is gonna be one hell of a night...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''I don't think your mother would appreciate me telling you where we met..''

''I wont say you told me.''

Christian and I are sitting at the table waiting for my mom to come out of the kitchen so I decide to ask him where he met her.

''A BDSM Club.'' He replies and I'm more than shocked.

I must have a funny reaction plastered on my face because I can see he's trying his hardest not to laugh.

I don't appreciate being laughed at, so...

''You enjoy the kinky stuff then huh?'' I say in my best seductive voice and give him my best seductive expression and run two fingers on his thigh.

He's affected by me because I can hear his breath hitch.

''Maybe..'' He replies in a soft voice.

''You know my mom's 41, don't you?'' I continue running my fingers on his thigh. He nods.

''And you're what? Like 21?''

''23'' He corrects me.

God, Mom... Are you fucking kidding me?

''You're too young for my mom, what were you thinking?'' I whisper in his ear, and I see his eyes closing. He's aroused by me and I'm loving it.

''I wanted to try it with someone new..'' He breathes.

I feel him move his hand on my thighs and just when I'm about to touch him in his weak spot, I hear mom calling me. We both jump.

I grab his cock through his pants and he groans. I wanna laugh at how vulnerable he looks right now but I decide better of it and I go to see what my mom wants.

* * *

When I get into the kitchen, I see that there's a frown plastered on my mom's face. I automatically think the worst.

She saw us.. holy shit.

''I don't know why I'm thinking of him right now...'' She murmurs, as if she's ashamed for me to hear those words.

''Who?''

''Ray, Ana... Ray.'' She confesses.

I let out a huge sigh of relief but then my mood instantly changes... I'm pissed.

''It's your fucking fault he's gone!'' I snap loudly at her.

She just stands there staring at me. I roll my eyes and leave the kitchen. I see Christian sitting at the table looking all awkward, I want to laugh again.

I grab my black leather jacket and I put it on and I grab the keys to the car.

''Anastasia Rose Steele!'' I roll my eyes and turn to face my mom.

''Where do you think you're going?''

''Kate's party!'' I say and I walk to the door.

Opening it, I take one last look at the two in the living room. Christian's concerned face is so cute. _Not now Ana._

''And you know what? I'm gonna get so fucked up tonight! So don't wait up for me!'' I snap before walking out of the house.

I send a text to Kate before getting in the car.

**Looks like I'll be attending your little party after all. Be there in 20. Save me shots.**

Kate's reply is instant.

**Oh hell yeah.**

Kate here I come.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait on the update, I've been really stressed lately. But I promise the next update will come sooner than you think. By the way, I fixed Carla's age mistake so thank you for telling me! And in case of any questions. Ana is 19.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I pull up to her driveway, I hear **Kid Cudi's 'Pursuit of Happiness' Steve Aoki Remix **blasting, oh this is just gonna be great.

''Ana! Over here!'' I hear Kate call me, I search around and I see her. I smile.

When I reach her, she's already holding up a shot for me, ''all ready for you babe''

Without hesitation I down the liquid. I can already feel it kicking in.

Why do I feel like this night is going to turn out horrible, and why don't I care?

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

''I knew this would be a bad idea.'' Carla sighs.

I'm completely out of my element right now, I've never been in this type of situation before. Should I comfort her? Before all of this I wouldn't have found it weird. But since I saw Ana, I knew she was it. Her beautiful blue orbs told me.

She was my sub.

But how can I get her to agree? Hell, she's defiant towards her mother, she might even be defiant towards me. I mean, she grabbed my dick for fuck sakes! Shit, I was so turned on...

Maybe I can persuade her atleast?

But to do that, I need to talk to her.

Carla gets up and puts all the plates away. All that food is going to waste...

''Carla may I have a plate of food please?'' She looks confused.

''I have a problem with food going to waste..'' I simply state, and she warmly smiles at me. God, Anastasia was right... What was I thinking? I mean, Carla is a beautiful woman for her age. But, then I met Ana...

''What are you thinking about?'' I hear Carla say, bringing me back.

''No, It's nothing.'' I stammer out.

I mean, how do I tell this beautiful woman who agreed to try to be my sub... that I was thinking about replacing her with her own daughter?

''Listen, Carla..'' I start, only to be interrupted by a wave of her hand.

''I get it Christian.'' She says.

''Oh..'' I nod and proceed to eat the delicious food. I accidently let out a moan, due to how good it tastes, and she laughs softly.

When I'm finished with my food, she collects my plate and cleans it. I guess she's going to bed now...

She starts walking upstairs but then turns around abruptly, ''I guess the BDSM, isn't really... _me.''_ She says, and I smile.

She proceeds walking when I grab her arm, she turns to me looking confused. ''Your daughter, Ana...'' She raises and eyebrow. ''Do you need me to go check on her to see if she's okay?''

''Christian, this isn't the first time she's stormed out like that, I think she'll be fine.'' She says and the turns back to walk.

''She looked pretty mad, Carla. I think I should at least see if she's okay.'' She looks as if she's having some sort of inner debate with herself.

But thankfully, she gives in and gives me the address of Ana's friend, Kate.

I promise her that if she's in any trouble that I'll bring her straight home.

* * *

All I have to say is, _what the fuck._

I park on the other side of the street because there's already so many cars crowding this girl's fucking house!

I get out of the car and I walk up to the house and I knock on the door and I wait patiently.

Nobody fucking answers. I knock again and I wait patiently again.

NOBODY FUCKING ANSWERS.

I turn the knob and it's locked. Of course. Of fucking course..

I look around and I see a wooden fence door that's open. I walk over to it and I'm stunned by what I see when I walk in.

First, I'm met with some girl's tits.

Second, about 4 to 5 girls try to come on to me, great... fucking great.

''Do you know where I can find, Anastasia?'' I say in the most fake polite voice I can muster.

She's about to answer when..

''I'M ON THE PURSUIT OF HAPPINESS AND I KNOW, EVERYTHING THAT SHINES, AIN'T ALWAYS GONNA BE GOLD.'' I hear someone sing along to the song playing.

That voice... I know that voice.

I walk towards the back of the house and I see her standing on a table with a bottle of Tequila in her hand, dancing and chanting to the song with the people below her, surrounding her.

I storm into the direction she's in, then I pause when I hear some fucking idiot yell, ''OFF WITH YOUR TOP''

Then, everyone else starts chanting that...

I look at Ana and she's yelling, enjoying herself, cleary too fucking drunk!

She registers what the say... ''RAISE MY TOP?'' she yells back to them.

Please Ana... No...

I quickly make my way towards the table where all of the people are now surrounding her.

''RAISE THAT TOP, RAISE THAT TOP, RAISE THAT TOP''

Their chants are so damn loud! Why hasn't anybody called the police yet?

It all happens in slow motion, Ana raises her top for everyone to see. Her fucking breasts are perfect, but now I'm pissed.

When I reach her, I grab her off the table. ''Come on, Ana. You've had enough.'' I say.

''Ooooh, I remember youuu! Mr. Hottie'' She teases. Fuck she reeks of alcohol.

''I'm taking you home.''

''B-But I don't wanna!'' She wails.

''I don't care, I'm taking you home now!'' I say more forcefully. I carry her back to the front yard, but then a blonde stops us.

''Hey, that's mine!'' I turn around and I see a girl looking at Ana, well glaring. I look at Ana and I see that she's sucking on a Snicker's bar as if it were a pacifier.

Really? She's getting mad over someone stealing a bar of chocolate?

''Who the hell are you? And where do youu think you are going with my bestfriend!'' I hear someone behind me say. Turning around, I see a pretty strawberry blonde girl with green eyes, oh so this must be Kate..

''I'm Christian Grey, a friend of Anastasia's mother. I came to check to see if she was okay and what I found was completely... I don't even know how to describe it. If you don't want this party shut the fuck down, I suggest you get me a bottle of fucking water and leave me to take care of Ana, seeing as you're her best fucking friend and watching her completely degrade herself in front of all these people!'' I snap at her and her face pales, but she nods and complies.

I feel something wet my ear and I see that Ana's licking it.. ''y-you're so hottt'' she slurs.

Rolling my eyes, I walk her to the car and I see Kate running out of the house and towards me, she gives me the cold bottled water and tells me to make sure Ana texts her in the morning.

I place Ana in the passenger seat and I buckle her in, and open the bottle of water, ''Drink this Ana.''

She doesn't hesitate. ''Good girl'' I say, and she continues sucking on the Snicker's bar. I hate to admit it, but it's turning me on.

I go back over to the driver's side, and start the car.

When I start driving, Ana starts leaning toward me. ''Ana stop.''

''But you.. you are so cute and h-hot Mr. Hottieeee''

She's licking my ear again, ''I wanna fuck youuu Mr. Hottie'' she says.

Then she puts the Snicker's bar by my mouth, ''do you want some?'' she asks, almost in a childlike voice.

''No Ana, get back in your seat please.''

''Just uno bite, uno, one.''

''No.''

She accidently drops the chocolate bar and it lands on my... well you can guess where.

''OH OOPS! I'll get that for you Mr. Hottie McHottie Pants'' She gives me a weird wink, and she tries to take the chocolate bar off of me, with her mouth. FUCK.

''Ana, please. Stop, get in your seat please!'' I say forcefully because I can already feel myself getting hard.

I feel her rub me with her hands down there, and I have to hold in my moan. ''You have a biggie'' she says and giggles.

''Ana..'' I put my hand on her head and I push her back towards her seat and she crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. She looks so fucking cute.

* * *

When we make it to her house, I open the door and let Ana go in first. I lift Ana up and I carry her upstairs.

''Are w-we gonna do it togetherrr''

''No, we're not and keep it down, your mom is probably sleeping.'' I say in a loud hushed whisper.

''Oookay'' she says sadly then starts kissing my cheek.

''Your room?'' I say, pointing to a door, and she nods.

I open the door and I take in my surroundings, there's nothing in her room that would lead me to believe that she was a reckless party girl.. I go to place her on her bed, and I walk out of the room to find the bathroom. I get two advils and a glass of water and I place them on her nightstand.

She's already snoring lightly.

I kiss her forehead, ''Until next time, Anastasia.'' I whisper in her ear, before leaving the room.

What. A. Fucking. Night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope that wasn't a let down. I tried to write it longer, I hope that was better. But hey? It was a quick wait for a longer chapter. Sounds good to me. But, I have bad news. I won't get to update until about the 18th or 19th because that's when I get back from visiting my grandmother. But anyways, I just wanted to tell you that. Sorrryy. I will be updating though. So yeah. Laters, baby.**


End file.
